Naruto Shippuden- The dark ninja league
by MikanHeil
Summary: What new clan is in town, and why have they paired up with the Akatsuki? Mikan Heil is a 14 year old girl who was brought up in a world of hate, she wants one thing, revenge. Told to attack the leaf she did it willingly, and is forced to fight Naruto. Naruto is determined to change her way of thinking and bring her back to humanity, but could she be the clue to finding Sasuke?


_The dark legends, _the newest group of ninjas here on Earth now no one could ever be safe again. Teamed with the Akatsuki they are a powerful alliance indeed, the name's Mikan, and I'm a member of the dark legends. My only goal in life is to get revenge for the slaughter of my family, done by the hidden leaf village. They took four of my family member's in the great ninja war, Eliza, Day and my parents, I was left looking after my youngest brother Toby. Blonde hair and blue eyes, he was five year's younger than me. If he were still alive today he'd be turning nine. But he was taken from me, when he was six years old. I don't know the details of it yet, but I'm eager to find out, and eager to get vengeance.

The hidden leaf village was my target; I would destroy the entire village. I'm glad Master Leon is planning an attack against them shortly; I'm definitely asking to do it. Of course if I did it, id be paired up with Natsume. Black hair and brown eyes, wears a pair of black shorts, dark grey t-shirt, ninja sandals and the clan coat. Of course this coat is similar to the Akatsuki's one, except the symbol was purple to tell us apart. We all gathered at the meeting point, there were about 13 members of the 'dark legends', some stronger than others. Master Leon walked to the front, announcing the plan of attack against the leaf. "Now by our Intel we have gathered, they are coming to attack the Akatsuki, they are all aware of the Akatsuki's new formed alliance, but are testing their luck anyway. The group they are sending is team Yamato, involved in the group is pink haired girl Sakura, emotionless boy Sai, and junchuriki kid Naruto. One group will go up against them, Natsume and Mikan," he said without emotion.

I was excited, up against the leaf. My revenge plot is coming to! "But also in case something goes wrong, Nathan and Lexi, you will be the reinforcements," Nathan didn't look happy to have to be helping out Natsume. Of course Lexi didn't care, she was too busy playing with her hair. Lexi wore a pair of short shorts, a singlet, the clan cloak, and no shoes with an anklet on. She had curly blonde hair; Nathan had straight white hair and wore the clan cloak, ninja sandals, black shorts and a white top. I of course have dark brown hair, green eyes and wear the clan cloak, black short shorts, and a white singlet. "Head off…" Master Leon said so darkly; it was about 7pm at night, Natsume and me headed off into the dark forest to our way to the leaf village. "Stop…" Natsume instructed me, I stopped, holding on to the tree. "If we carry on like this, we'll get there by morning, we need to do a surprise attack got it?" he said darkly, I sighed, "well then teleport us, it's not rocked science…" I said harshly. He glared at me, and did a couple of hand signs, "find your own way their brat," he said darkly as he teleported to the leaf. "Bastard!" I yelled after him. I did a couple of hand signs, "transport…" I said quietly, teleporting my way to the leaf village. "Ugh, you're suck a stubborn kid." I sighed I disliked him. "Stop you're whining, were supposed to get rid of team Yamato, go sense them out," he said without any remorse "now…" I did as he pleased, mainly because I wanted to end this. I did a couple of hand signs, and placed my hand on the ground, open palm. Find…" a black circle surrounded me, and I was able to see the path they went on.

I ran off after them as Natsume followed me, "we'll run into them…" I spoke as I ran and jumped from tree to tree; it wasn't long before I could sense the kid's power. I nodded to Natsume so he knew that they were coming up. We stopped right before them, they didn't pay much attention, Natsume did a few hand signs, but I quickly stopped him. "Natsume you can't just attack without telling them who you are and why you're here…" I sighed, Natsume just glared. "I'm Natsume from the dark legends, here to destroy the leaf. Can I kill them now?" he sighed turning towards me, "eh! No! I haven't introduced myself, I'm Mikan, Mikan Heil, from the dark legends" I grinned darkly. "Dark legends?" Sakura asked, Yamato stepped in front of them as Naruto glared. "Dark legends, the newly found group of hatred, a group allied to the Akatsuki." He sighed, "it's a shame such young people were founded up in it."

"Why, why would anyone join a group made out of hate?" Naruto asked sincerely, "I'm sure if your mother were still alive, you'd want peace!" Naruto got more and more vicious. I sighed, "I guess I would, but that's not the case is it? My mother and father went out on a mission and were killed. By _your _village, they killed my siblings later on, I held on tightly to my youngest, the only survivor of the attack, was later found dead… Do you not understand how much I hate your village!" I yelled as my eyes changed from a light green to a dark purple. Natsume noticed instantly, "eh, what's it to em, some spoilt brats that know nothing of pain." He sighed. Naruto growled, "know nothing of pain? I lost my parents before I even got the chance to meet them; I grew up hated by everyone around me, my master died protecting this village you hate so much, but do you know what, I don't hate anyone for it, I don't hate the nine tails for killing my parents, I don't hate Pain for killing my sensei, and I don't hate the village for shunning me. I got through it alone and found people waiting for me, people who want to be there for me, I found where I belong, now its your turn!"

I was touched, who knew such a child could bring tears to my eyes, and I felt them roll down my cheeks. "That's enough!" Natsume said furiously, as he did a quick attack and punched Naruto in the face while kicking both Sai and Sakura at the same time, he threw a knife at Yamato, "Time to get this over with," he did a few hand signs, I knew those hand signs, he planned to capture the nine tails, killing his comrades. _Idiot! I'll go down with them! _I couldn't believe it, "Natsume stop!" I said furiously, he glared at me continuing the hand signs, "stop? So you can live? If you're not strong enough to pass this, you're not one of the great seven." He grinned harshly, Naruto stood up from the attack, and "So she can live which means you plan to kill her right?" he spat at the ground, "you would kill a comrade for the sake of a mission! You're pathetic." Naruto did a couple of hand signs, "multi shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled out. Natsume grinned, "too late brat, dark arrival" he said echoing a bit, a massive cage formed around Naruto, the cage was made up of the chakra surrounding the area. The chakra was being taken from us!

"Natsume stop!" I said furiously, Naruto had collapsed in the cage, Sakura was down too, Yamato's wood style couldn't get through and neither could Sai's beast scroll. "Dammit Natsume, I will have to force you if you don't!" I said huffing; I was unable to breath properly. "Try it," he said in a dark tone, I wasn't one to be tested. I did a few hand signs, "dark wind" I said echoing, a black wind surrounded myself, as it swirled around. Destroying his jutsu on her, "were evenly matched Natsume!" I yelled out. "Not quite" he grinned devilishly, i increased my magic on him. It broke off his jutsu completely, sending him flying backwards. I fell to my knees breathing deeply. "This kid was right" i sighed, "you're no better then the leaf! You'd happily sacrifice your own comrades for the sake of a stupid mission!" i yelled furiously. Natsume giggled, "so what do you plan on doing, leaving? Joining the leaf, we'd all be happy. Such a pathetic girl like you, also you're rather flat..." he grinned. I blushed, "how dare you!" Naruto stood up slowly awakening, "she can join the leaf if she'd please, we will look after our comrades..." he said falling face first on to the ground. "You should be out of chakra to Natsume, so why aren't you collapsing yet?" i asked curiously.

~ Wait patiently for the next chapter please, i am working on it :3 ~

~ if you're reading this and you want me to hurry up, email me, Rainbowninjax ~


End file.
